A Different Kind of Girl
by Marik's girl
Summary: Tabitha Anderson is your some what normal teenage girl. What happens when she is brought into the past, by a gift that her father gave her? And What if she met William Turner?
1. Prologue

**Title :** A Different Kind of Girl  
**Written by :** Marik's girl

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Pirates of the Caribbean © Walt Disney  
Tabitha & Nicolas © Marik's girl**

Note : This is my very first Pirates of the Caribbean fan fiction; So don't hurt me if it sucks.

Tabitha Anderson  
Age : 17  
Gender : Female  
Skin : White  
Eye : Brown  
Hair : Brown with blonde high lights

Tabitha is a tomboy that acts tough on the outside but is still that sad little girl in the inside.

Nicolas White  
Age : 17 ½  
Gender : Male  
Skin : Dark  
Eyes : Brown  
Hair : Black

Nicolas is a friend of Tabitha's ever since they where five-years-old. At first he thought of her as a sister but now he has more,deeper feelings for her.

_**Prologue**_

"Get her!"

Someone yelled. A girl no older then seventeen ran as fast as her legs could take her. A grin formed on her pretty pink lips. She always enjoyed this. The thrill of a chase, someone would ran after her but they could never catch up. She was pretty fast runner after all. She ran around the corner and hid the the shadows. They ran past her; not finding her. After a few minutes she walked out of the shadows and walked into the day light. She put her hand above her head to block the bright sun that was in her eyes.

"Tabitha!"

The girl Tabitha blinked. She put her hand down and glanced over her shoulder; She turned around and smiled at who she saw. Her best friend that was a guy. She grinned at him and waved. "Hay Nicolas!" He ran up to her and stopped and bent over and put his hands on her knees as he panted. He glared at her. "Don't...(Pant) hay...(wheeze) me... (Pause) oh brother..." He grumbled slightly to himself. She knelled down and put her hands on his shoulders. She grinned evilly. "Your all out of breath" He glared.

"Of course I am! Running away from those guys that tried too hurt you, because YOU kicked the leader in the groin!"

He blurted out as he glared daggers at her. "It seems that every time that you get in TROUBLE, I'm the one that almost gets KILLED!" She smiled and leaned forward near his face, making his dark skin turn a little pink at how close she was to him. "That!" She stated. "Is only because you try to save me, from all the big.bad.men... Since you really don't have to, since I'm a big girl now." She said with a smile. "But--" She leaned towards his cheek and kissed it. "I'm very glad that you try your hardest" She said as she gave him the brightest smile and she stood up and he was blushing like a tomato. He stood up as well and rubbed the cheek that she had kissed. A blush still across his cheeks. He then looked up and saw Tabitha skipping away with joy.

"H-hay! Wait up!"

---

"Dad! I'm hoooommmmme!" Tabitha said with a sing song voice. A man in his 50's looked up; his hair was slivery-white and his eyes are hazel. His skin was wrinkled a little bit but not that much. He smiled at his teenage daughter. She came up to him and kissed his cheek. "Hello daddy" She said with a smile. "Hello Tabitha, did you get yourself in trouble again?" He asked with a sly grin. She pretended to be shocked. "Daddy, do you really think I would get into any kind of trouble?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes I do" He said with a laugh while Tabitha grumbled.

"Thanks Pop" She said with a mumble, while he laughed again. Yes his daughter, was quite how you say it... some what a trouble maker; But that wasn't always the cause of things... trouble seemed to follow her where ever she went. Which also meant that Nicolas life was on the line-- most of the time at least...

"Oh! Before I forget!"

"Hmm?"

"This is for you Tabitha" There in front of her was a medallion made of gold with a skull on it. Her father placed it in her hands. "Wow! Thanks dad!" She said with awe as she stared at the gold piece that was in her hands. "Where did you buy this at?" She asked as she continued to gaze at it. "A old man was selling it; It remained of one of those medallions that you find in pirates movies" He explained to her. "And I know you like stuff like that." She smiled and hugged her dad and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Thanks daddy, your the best!"

"I'm gonna go up stairs!" She said in a sing song voice as she happily went up stairs. Her father just shook his head and laughed at his hyper child. There was a big thing about Tabitha Anderson; She loved pirates; she always have since she was a little girl. She use to watch movies that her dad had and she loved them. She would sometimes pretend that she was a pirate and that she was a captain of a mighty ship. She also had a older brother who encouraged the idea, to make her happy. But now her brother of 25 had moved out and lived with his wife Maria; And they had two children; One named Michelle the other John.(Which some times she would call Johnny boy). She loved her family. She smiled at that thought and looked at herself in the mirror.

You could say that she was beautiful; She wore no make up or had her hair in some girlie way; Her hair was long, yes but she didn't like to have it down all the time. She mainly liked to where her hair in a bun. She was a brunet with blonde high-lights. When she put her hair down she looked very beautiful; And her hair seemed to match her beautiful brown eyes. Even though she looked very beautiful; She would deny it. She would say that she was not even pretty, why would anyone want her? But that was only half true. She could have any boy or man that she wanted. Because they had fallen madly in love with her --- or so they say. Most of the time she would be running away from them. The reason she had said those things was because every time that she _had fallen in love_, they would never return there love back. For they loved another. In other words -- she had giving up on love; because she felt that it was helpless and useless to fall for anyone ever again.

Tabitha sighed.

"_My love life sucks" _She grumbled under her breath. She then looked back up at the mirror. A lot of people would say that she was beautiful and that she could get any guy that she wanted; But, she didn't a guy for all the wrong reasons. Sure she wanted someone to love her and to make her feel that she was wanted; but she could never wanted to be with a man when she didn't feel the same way any love for him. She didn't want to her hurt anyone. But that always seemed to happen. The one person that she thought that she would be with for the rest of her life... didn't love her. And so, her heart was broken. Although she never told her her best friends this. (If she did, she knew that Nicolas would probably would _kill him_ if he found out.) She grinned. Nicolas was like a brother to her. She then looked at the medallion in her hands. She unhooked it and put it up to her neck and hooked it around her neck, she let go when she hear a (Click) and then she looked in the mirror and smiled. It was very pretty with it's gold. Even though it had a skull in the middle.

Then out of no where; she started to feel dizzy and feel faint. She grabbed her head in her hands and a awful pain shot though her head. _"It hurts!" _Her eyes then rolled back and she fell backwards and fell onto her floor; Unconscious. The medallion began to slightly glow; that soft glow began to surround her and she disappear into thin air, not leaving a trace behind her.

**- End Prologue -**

So what did you think? Please review and tell me what ya thought.

**Next Time :**_Chapter 1 : There be a Girl in Thee Water_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean; Disney does!

**Note :** Heres chapter 1; And thanks to all that reviewed.

**Thanks to :** xXxCottonCandyxXx

**Pirates of the Caribbean & all related characters © Walt Disney  
Tabitha & all related characters © Marik's girl**

**Characters & Ages :**

Captain Jack Sparrow – uhhh I donno 25 maybe?

Elizabeth Swann – 17

Will Turner – 17

Tabitha Anderson – 17

Nicolas White – 17½

Annamaria – 18

Mr. Gibbes – I'm not even gonna say...

Captain Barbossa – uhhhh

Stacy Archer – 18

_**Chapter 1  
**_There Be a Girl in Thee Water

William Turner sighed as he looked at the vast sea; He and _Captain _Jack Sparrow where heading to Tortuga, to round up a crew so that they could save miss Swann. Will didn't really trust Jack, but; he felt like he had no chose in the matter.

All he cared about was saving Elisabeth's life. He then blinked; He rubbed his eyes and then narrowed them. Was he seeing things right? Was there a women in the sea? The Captain saw the weird look in his eyes. "What's the matter, lad?"

He asked him.

"I think theres a women in the water." Said Will. With no time to spear he took of his sword and dived into the water where the women/child was. He took a hold of her before she could drown. Jack helped him get her onto the ship and laid her down on the ship. Will looked at her. "She's not breathing" He sat next to her and hovered over her; placed his hands on her chest and pressed down. After he did that a few times; her eyes bolted open and she turned over really quick and threw up all the sea water that was in her lungs. Her long brown hair went over her face and shoulders as she inhaled and exhaled. Trying to catch her breath. "Miss, you need to calm down" Will said as he placed a hand on her back. She had a sudden shiver when he touched her, and she looked over her shoulder. And stared into deep brown eyes. He stared at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright miss?" He asked. He then notice her clothes; He didn't know why he didn't notice before but they where quite strange. They looked like something a boy would wear. A louse black shirt; blue pants that seemed to fit her quite well, which showed her curves. What socks and black and white shoes that he haven't seen before. He also notice that her skin was pale; but not white looking. It looked like she wasn't in the sun a lot of the time. Her hair was brown and long, he also notice that she seemed to have golden blonde high lights in her hair. Which he had never seen before in a womans hair. As he stared into her brown eyes; they were big and round; showing innocents in them; But he could also tell that she had some kind of pain in those eyes.

She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment and then sat up on the ship; feeling her head. For it seemed to be still hurting her. "Where am I?" She asked softly. "You are abroad a ship mi'lady" She looked up and saw a man around 25 years of age with with long dark hair; beads in his hair; and to her it looked like black eye liner around his dark eyes. His skin was tanned due to the hot sun that was beating down on them. And the clothes that he was wearing... reminded her was a Pirate. He sure did look like one. The teenage boy that was behind her stood besides the man. He looked quite... Handsome. His brown hair went past his shoulders but was tied with a ribbon that was red. A button down cotton shirt with a brown vest over top; brown trousers,brown boots and a black belt at his waist. She looked into the mans eyes; her brown eyes narrowed. "And who are you?" She asked with a tone that wasn't lady like at all. He raised an eyebrow; then a smile graced his lips. He bowed; taking his head off. "I be Captain Jack Sparrow; at ye' service, mi'lady. And this young lad is" Jack began as he looked over at William.

"William Turner" The girl blinked. Will bowed as well. "And what be ye' name?" Asked Jack as he looked at her; she stared back as she said nothing; She then spoke up. "Tabitha... Anderson" She said softly as she looked away. The sun was getting to her. She then moved to take a hold of the medallion that was around her neck and found nothing. She blinked.

"Is something a matter, miss Anderson?" Will asked when he saw a surprise look on her face. "My neckless... it's gone"

"It could of come off you when you where in the water" Said Will. She then looked at him shocked. "In the water? What do you mean?"Will looked at her with a surprise face. "You where drowning, miss. I saved you. Do you not know that you fell in?" He asked. Tabitha shook her head. "I don't remember much, I remember my head hurting and then I fell down... but besides that I can't recall anything."

"hmmm"

She raised an eyebrow at Jack; the Captain. "What is '_hmmmm'_?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It seems to me that ye' are stuck with us; young missy. At least until I get to Tortuga" He said more to himself; He didn't like getting a lady involved. Although it might not be a good idea to have a young girl like herself to be in Tortuga either.

Will looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"You not possibly thinking of leaving her in Tortuga... are you?" Asked Will; Tabitha blinked. 'Tortuga?'

"And why would I do that, young William?"

"Because you look like you would."

"And whys that?" Asked Jack with a frown on his face.

"Because your a pirate! That's why."

"A... Pirate?"

Both men turned and looked at Tabitha; a surprise look on her face. She pointed a finger at Jack. "Your a pirate? A real pirate?" She asked with shock over her face. "Is there no other mi'lady? Have ye' ever seen a pirate before?" He asked; did she not think pirates were real? She glared at him; "I've course not! I have only se- heard of them before; I've never seen a pirate before; or met one for that matter."

"Don't worry mi'lady, I am not thee kind of man to hurt a women; Against me rules" He then smiled at her. "Besides" He began. "I would never return a women to a place that wasn't her home"

"I think I would have more trust in William, then you _Captain Sparrow_" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest, again. A crossed look on her face. Will walked up to her; "I promise miss Anderson, that no harm you come to you." He said with a small smile. Her eyes soften; and she sighed. "I guess, I have no choice in the matter... since I'm on a ship with two men that I only met once." She grumbled to herself; She uncrossed her arms and was about to stand up but Will, put his hand in front of her, she looked at his hand and then looked into his eyes. He wanted her to take his hand. She smiled and took a hold of his hand he helped her up.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, mi'lady"

She then let go of his hand and raised her hand to her forehead. A worried look came across William's face; Even though he had just met the girl, he didn't like to see a girl or a women in pain. Which she seemed to be in. "Are you alright?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, the heat is quite... hot... I feel dizzy" Not only did she feel like she was dizzy, she felt like she was going to faint. Will took a hold of her upper arm so she wouldn't fall. "Here, I'll help you into the shade" He said as he brought her into the more shady part of the ship.

Will helped her sit down then he let go of her and then he sat besides her. "Will you be alright?" He asked. She nodded slowly as she looked at him. "I think so; Thank you for asking" She then looked at the vast sea; which she had fallen into not that long ago. 'I wonder how I got here?'

* * *

Nicolas White stared in shock. 

"What?"

"Tabitha is missing; since yesterday. No one has found a trace where she might have gone to." Said Tabitha's father. Nicolas clutched his hands. "But why would she had run away?" Nicolas asked. His best friends father shook his head.

"She wouldn't..." He paused. "...She's... the kind of girl that would tell you where she was going; she would never just up and leave without telling anyone"

"Did someone kidnap her?"

"I don't know." The father sighed when he said this. "I had – giving her a gift; she went up stairs to try it on. I would say about ten minutes later, I heard like someone had fallen down on the ground. I ran upstairs to see what had happen and found that she was no where to be found. Then..."

Nicolas gluped.

"Then... what?" He asked; Not really liking how this was turning out. "Heavy wind started to bang upon her window; then it burst open, wind coming in; I looked out side the window and saw nothing." Tabitha's father put his face in his hands; "I don't know why that would have happen, because it wasn't windy outside." He then looked up at Nicolas.

"I need to know where my daughter is; your her closet friend; That is a boy of course. You two go every where together" Nicolas looked at the ground. "I'm gonna call Dasha and Stacy;" He then looked up at the older man before him.

"One way or another; where going to find her!"

* * *

(Back with Tabitha)

_**Tortuga; on the island of Haiti.**_

"More importantly," Jack began as the three of them walked the streets of Tortuga. "it is indeed a hard life that has not breathed deep this sweet bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He stopped and turned to William. "What do you think?" He asked William. Will paused; Not sure what to say in the matter.

"It'll linger" He finally replied.

"I tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would feel unwanted." Jack Sparrow said with a grin on his lips. Will only looked at Jack like was crazy. Which was the same look that Tabitha was giving the Captain as well. All that she could see was a lot of people fight; women, men and booze; everyone was drunk. And the men seemed to be chasing the women or the women chasing the men since they seemed really drunk. She stood close to William; Since she felt the most safety with him. Jack then spotted a women that looked like a wore. He smiled and went up to her.

"Scarlett!" He said in a happy tone but when she came up to him she slapped him across the face. She huffed and dashed off in the other way. He blinked. "Not sure I deserved that..." Another _wore_ came up to him; her cheeks rosy in color.

"Gazelle!"

"Who was she?" She asked.

"What?"

**_(SLAP)_**

She stomped off with a huff as well. "I may of deserved that..."

Tabitha snickered at him being slapped _twice_. He most be fooling around a lot... Jack rubbed his cheek which was quite sore at that moment. He then walked off; Tabitha looked at William and he looked at her and they followed the Captain. Jack looked around, like he was trying to find someone. Then they came to a dark ally; there, asleep was a man; with a bottle of rum in his hands. He was sleeping with the pigs...

Jack grabbed a bucket of water and splashed the water onto the drunken man. He woke up with a start.

"Curse you for _breathing, you slacked-jaw idiot!_ " He then looked up and saw Jack. "Ah! Mothers love; Jack." He said with a smile on his face. Then he frowned. You should know better then to wake a man while he's sleeping. It's bad luck" Tabitha just stared. He; the man really smelled... "Ah! Fortunately, I know how to counter it." Jack said as he handed the bucket to Will. He walked closer to the man. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping a drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

The man Mr. Gibbs stared at him for a moment; then smiled.

"Aye, that'll about do it"

Jack then grabbed Gibbs hand and pull him up and then William splashed some more cold water on him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" He yelled out.

"Thank was fore the smell" Said Will as he looked at Jack then back to Mr. Gibbs. Gibbs stared at him, then he thought about; he did kind of smell... Tabitha just giggled.

Inside a pub William stood up against a wall; Tabitha stayed close by him. He had said. "Stay close" Because he didn't trust anyone near her. After all there where a lot of men around that could take her away; And Will being the gentlemen that he was; he would never let a lady get hurt or touched in a way that was not proper. Jack came up besides Will and looked around. To mugs of beer in his hands. "Keep a sharp eye" He said then went past him. Will looked shocked and started at him but looked back in front of him; to keep an eye on things. But all that he could see was a bunch of people fighting.

Jack went into a small room where there where tables and sat down in a chair and gave one of the beers to Gibbs; He took his and drink some. Then he looked Jack in the eye.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs asked as he took another drink.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_"

Gibbs chocked on his drink. And stared at him with wide eyes. "Jack, it's a fools errand. You know better then me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That is why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Gibbs shook his head. "From what I hear from Barbossa, he not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one" Jack smirked.

"I'd say it's a good thing that I'm not a fool"

"What makes you think that Barbossa will give his ship to you?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." He said with a sly grin. From up against the wall; Will's eyes widen and he looked over his shoulder; Then he looked back up ahead. Jack then moved his head. Slightly. Trying to tell Gibbs something; but without saying anything. It took Gibbs a couple of minutes before he could get what Jack was saying though body language. He looked over to where Will was. He narrowed his eyes.

"The kid?"

"That is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?"

A small smile graced Gibbs lips. "Is he, now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I." He then grinned. "I find us a crew. Theres bound to be some sailor on this rock as crazy as you."

"We can only hope" said Jack as he held up his mug. "Take what you can" Gibbs held his up as well. "Give nothing back. Then they cheered and drank up there mugs of beer. After they where done, Jack got up and walked over to Will and Tabitha. Gibbs then notice Tabitha.

"Who is this?" He asked. Tabitha's eyes twitched as she looked at him. What this guy blind or was he to drunk to notice her? "This is miss Anderson. Mil'lady, this is Mr. Gibbs. A good friend of mine." Jack said. Tabitha bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you"

"You as well, I'm sure"

"Now, then. Let's find you some better clothes!" Said Jack with a cherry smile.

"What?"

_- End Chapter 1 : There Be A Girl In Thee Water -  
_**Next Time :** Chapter 2 : The Search for Elizabeth Swann

Started date : 8/3/2006  
Ended date : 8/4/2006


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not on the Pirates of the Caribbean.

_**Pirates of the Caribbean © Walt Disney**_  
_**Tabitha and all characters that are mine. © Marik's Girl**_

Note: I am like sooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait, I started this chapter in '06 and I just now finished it. 0_o Anyways, hope someone likes this anyways. I already have sort of a idea on how I want chapter three to go. I do want to finish this story, I don't think it's going to be very long but will see.

_Started date : 8/5/06_  
_Finished date : 11/25/2011_

_**Thanks to: writer4uall, Phantom's Ange, brunette-lady23, medeiros1 and Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**_

_**Chapter 2  
**The Search for Elizabeth Swann_

The moonlight shined upon the Black Pearl as it seem to glide across the water. In side the cabin; food was being placed onto a table. A young women/child of seventeen watched them with her hazel eyes. Her golden blonde hair went over her shoulder. The scarlet red dress seem to suit her; As they left a older man in his late 30's early 40's walked in. This man; was Barbossa, the Captain of the Black Pearl.

"It's suites you" He said with a smile.

She said nothing as she looked at him in the eye. He walked past her with the monkey "Jack" sitting on his shoulder. He pulled out the chair. "Milady" He said; Asking her to sit. She did as she was told and sat down and he pushed her a little bit. He came close to her ear and whispered into her ear. "Dig in" He then sat down in his own chair. The young women then began yo eat; slowly. Because of her manners.

"Now, miss Turner. Theres no need to impress anyone here, eat what you like. You must be hungry" Elizabeth Swann or in this case Elizabeth Turner stared at him for a moment, thinking that something was up. She had lied about her last name. It was her close friend's name; William Turner. She did not know why she had said that but at that time it felt like it was the right thing to do. She then looked at the food before her and began to dig in - So to speak; He stared in shock and began to pour some wine in a cup; That food awfully looked good. After done poring he gave her the cup.

"How about some wine?"

She took it form him and gluped it down. He then grabbed a apple and handed it to her. "A apple?" He asked. She stopped eating and drinking. And stared at the apple and then at him. "It's poison?" She said. He laughed, just giving her enough time to sneak a knife in her palm and hid it from view.

"There be no need to be killing ye' miss,Turner."

"Then why am I still here?" She asked with a puzzled look upon her face. "I gave you, your trinket; I am of no more value to you!" then she saw him hold the medallion, letting it dangle of his fingers. "Do you not know what this is then?" he asked. "A pirate medallion-" she as cut off by the captain. "It's a piece of the treasure of Isla de Muerta. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, she was intrigued at what he had to say. "Ah, so you don't know as much as you pretend." Elizabeth said nothing. "Back when Cortes was a cutting a great bloody swath though the New World, a high priest gave him all the gold that they had, with one condition - that he spare the people's lives. Of course, Cortes being Cortes, he didn't." A pause. "He'd've made a great pirate, that one." He said with a small smile on his face as he stood up from his seat, he walked over to a shelf. He opens a medium-sized polished wooden box with his key - it was the Captain's chest.

"So the priest, with his dying breath, called the power of the blood of his people, and put on the gold a curse. If anyone took so much as a single piece, as he was compelled by greed, by greed he would be consumed." In side the Captain's chest are some charts and pieces of gold, a sextant - and a few pages of the Mayan CODEX, and pieces of tree bark inscribed with Mayan glyphs. Barbossa removes them carefully and sets them on the table. "Within a day of leaving port for Spain, the treasure ship carrying the gold... something went wrong. The ship ran aground, every man aboard dead, save one. He survived long enough to hide the gold ashore."

"Over time, the dark magic of the curse seeped into the place, making it a cursed island. A island of death. Isla de Muerta." He looked up at the young women after he told the little tale and as much as it was interesting to her, she did not believe his 'Ghost Story' "That is all very interesting, but I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore." She said as she looked at him, she then winched when he sweeps the food off of the table in anger. "You idiot girl! It's no make-believe!" He yelled. She frowned. He didn't have to call her a idiot... "My crew and I, we found the gold, and we did more then take one piece, we took it all. Rich men we were and we spent it and traded it and gave it away in exchange for drink and food and pleasant company. But there was something that we found out -" he paused for a moment, before he spoke again. "The drink could not sate us, and the food turned to ashes in her mouths, and no amount of pleasant company would ease are torment." Brabossa began to regain his composure again. ' Does he really think that I would believe what he is telling me? ' she thought to herself. "We are cursed men, miss Turner."

She was surprised at what he said. ' Cursed? ' "Condemned, to be forever consumed by our own greed. Gold calls to _us_, always, and we are driven, always, to find more, and add it to the treasure." He picked up the priceless Codex and crushed them in his fist. He then throws them aside. "There is but one way to remove the curse. All the scattered pieces of the treasure must be restored in full, and the blood repaid. We've recovered every last piece - save for this." He held up the medallion so that she could see it. "And as for the blood repaid... that's what we have you for. And that is why there is no reason for killing you. Yet." he said with a dark tone at the last part. She stared at him with wide eyes, she was horrified. She had to get off this ship, her life was on the line. Barbossa handed her another apple.

"Apple?" he asked.

Elizabeth slowly reaches out her hand to take the apple from - and then comes out of her chair, trying to run around him. He drops the apple as he get a hold of her, they struggle for a bit. But then he shoves her away, there now buried in his chest was the knife that she had hid away from before without him knowing it. She stared in shock as he pulled it out like it was nothing at all and saw blood on the knife. He was unaffected at what she had done, he then looked back up at her. "I'm curious- after killing me, what is it you were planning on doing next?" He asked. She was too horrified to say anything, she only did the one thing that came to mind she ran out of the door - she comes to a dead stop though. She stares, her jaw working, trying to scream but was unable to do so -

The pirate crew work at their stations, coiling lines, navigating the ship, swabbing the deck - but the moonlight falls across their bodies, they are skeletons and they were moving about, how was this even possible? She turns away from the sight... Barbossa stand in the doorway, out of the moonlight. He grabs her roughly and jerks her back around - she shuts her eyes - "Look!" he shakes her so that she would look. "LOOK!" He demands.

"The moonlight shows us for who we really are!" He spins her around and she opens her eyes to look at him, he leans forward, putting his face in the moonlight - turning into a gleaming skull with gold and silver teeth. She wanted to scream to badly, but nothing would come out - she was so afraid that she could not even scream. She backed away slowly when he had let her go. "But we are not among the living and we cannot die - but neither are we dead! We have all the desires of the living, but we cannot satisfy them! Ten years I have parched of thirst, and able to quench it! Ten years, I have been starving to death - and haven't died!" You could hear the pain in his voice, he lifted his hand up slowly. "And I have not felt anything in ten years... not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea..." He reaches out his hand to touch Elizabeth. "...nor the fleash of a women..." She flicnhes away from his skeletal hand. He let it drop and he takes a bottle of wine from a open case beside the cabin door, uncork it with his teeth and raises it.

"You better start believing in ghost stories, miss Turner. Because now, your in one." with that he tilts the bottle and drinks – it runs down his jaw, though his rib cage, drenching his clothes. Elizabeth runs around him and into the cabin and shuts the door. Barbossa hurls the bottle away and laughs as did the rest of the crew. Elizabeth huddle in the far corner, terrified. She wish Will was here.

**:::::**

Tabitha stood in a white string blouse that was tucked into a pair of black pants, a black belt and a pair of black boots that went to her knees. She tied her long hair at the nap of her neck with a string. "Jack you can not be in your right mind! The sea is no place for a women, even a child!" said Gibbs. Oh how she wanted to punch that guy in the face. "I believe we have no other choice, besides the boy will keep her safe until we get her to her home." said Jack. William was a bit surprised when she came out dressed the way that she was, she looked different now. She was dressed in men clothing but she looked nice looking. But what puzzled him was when they found the girl in the vast sea and the fact that she did not know where she was and how she got there in the first place and he wondered why she was wearing such strange clothes?

He did not want to leave her here also, but it would be dangerous for a women to be on board, that he knew at least. But his main focus should be on Elizabeth and trying to find her, he did not want the held of that pirate but what choice did he have?

**:::::**

Tabitha sighed as she looked at the vast sea. They where heading to Isla de Muerta to save a miss Elizabeth Swann, a dear friend of Williams. But Tabitha was no fool, she could tell the look in his eyes that he was in love with the girl. She had once felt that way, but he had cheated on her with another girl behind her back. She was heart broken when it happen and from that day onwards she told herself that she would never love anyone again. But now was not a time to think about such things. She had a feeling that necklace that her father had got her was the reason why she was in the place that she was or maybe this was just some weird dream that she was having? She didn't know. But one thing was for sure, she had to find that necklace and get the hell out of here.

Captain Jack Sparrow with the help of Mr. Gibbs were able to get a crew and as Gibbs had said "Every man worth his salt." in other words they would do anything to be on the vast sea and they where not that good looking either... some where just plain ugly and dirty. There was even a man that had his tongue cut out, he had the parrot who they named 'Cotton's Parrot' to talk for him. Tabitha was glad though that she was not the only girl on board this ship. But the only reason Anamaria was even on this ship was because _Jack stole her boat. _He even earned a slap for it, but she was promised for a _better boat. _Tabitha wondered though, if he got slapped on a regular basics? But beside that, they only one that she really trusted was Will and what he had told her was that he was a black smith, so he knew how to use a sword - he made them for crying out load. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will come across to her. He was just done talking to Gibbs for a moment, most likely asking about why their captain acted the way he did.

"Miss Anderson? Are you alright?" asked the concern Will. She let out a sigh. "Will, have I not told you not to call me Miss Anderson?" she said as she looked at him, he rubbed the back of his neck in nervous way. "Yes, well you did. But it would be impolite of me if I did not." He said. She let out another sigh. "That is nice and all Will, but I would rather you call me Tabitha, just Tabitha. No miss in it." she said. "Is that what you want?" he asked, she gave a nod. "Then I shall do as you say, Tabitha." he said with a smile on his face. She blushed slightly and looked away from him, he only blinked at her action. "Thanks." she said as her blush began to fade away.

Out of the corner of Jack's eye, he saw that small blush that stained her cheeks and the clueless boy that made it happen. ' She fancy him... and that boy is clueless, pour girl. ' he watch slightly as the two talked, there was something different about that girl though, he could see it. The clothes that she wore was one thing, but the way that she acted was another. He knew how many girls and women acted and she was different and he wounder what she really was. He shook his head, now was not the time to think of such things. They maybe on there way to save that Elizabeth girl but that was not the real reason why he was going to Isla de Muerta, no he wanted his ship back - the Black Pearl and to kill the pirate that took it from him - Barbossa.

**::::**

Eighteen year old Stacy Archer stared at Nicolas with wide shocked blue eyes, Dasha Wright was just as shocked as Stacy was; Tabitha was her best-friend and to hear that she had vanished from her bed room put her in a shock. She moved some of her thigh-length black hair behind her ear with her chocolate skinned hand, away from her narrow onyx black eyes. She wore a white flower blouse and a white mini skirt to match as well as a pair of white boots. Stacy who was next to her was a light skin girl with strawberry-blonde hair, she wore a black and white stripe shirt and navy-blue jeans and black flat heel shoes. Unlike her friend, her hair just went over her shoulder and was tied in a low ponytail. "What do you mean that she vanished form her room?" asked Stacy. Nicolas lowered his head as he brought them to his hands. "I don't know how to really explain it. All I know was that she vanished after she went into her room, it was after her dad gave her that necklace. She was going to try it on up stairs and-"

"Necklace?" question Dasha. He looked up at her. "Uh yeah, I think it was a pirates necklace or medallion or something like that-?" He saw the frown on her face and Stacy was clueless at the moment. "Do you know if it was a _real _pirates medallion?" she asked. "Um... I think it was, but I'm not sure, why?" he asked, she was silent for a moment and he did not like the way she was acting. "I hope it wasn't a real one..." she said, but mostly to herself. He really didn't like the look in her eyes. "Dasha, tell me whats wrong!" she looked up at him. "If it really belonged to a pirate, it could be very dangerous." Nicolas raised his eyebrow at this. "What?"

"You know how my family is into legends and curses and stuff?" both Stacy and Nicolas nodded. "Well, there are a lot of curses on pieces of gold or medallions that once belonged to a pirate - there was one pirate named Cortes, he is a ruthless man that would do anything for gold and pleasure. There was once a priest that afford every gold piece that they had so that he would spear the him and his people, but the Cortes was not a man of his word, he took the gold and killed the people; but before the priest died - he prayed to his God and placed a curse on the gold."

"W-what happen to the pirates?" asked Stacy with a worried look. She wasn't much into legends and stuff, but she wanted to find out what happen next. "Every last one of them died... well before the last pirate had died, he had brought all the treasure to a island and he died after wards - but not before the whole island became cursed along with the gold and if even one piece of gold was taken from the island that man would be a cursed man, driven only by greed."

"What was the island called."

" Isla de Muerta" she said. "But what would that have to do with Tabitha?" he asked. "Well, if it was real the man would be curse for the rest of there lives, that is unless the blood is repaid but... but if it is a women then its a different story." Nicolas blinked at this. "Cortes may have been a ruthless cut-throat pirate but he was still fell in love like any man would. It was said that he had fallen in love with a beautiful English women, he wanted her to have everything and he wanted her happiness, he would do anything for her, but she did not love him. She was a women of high standing but that was not the reason why she did not love Cortes, she was in love with another. Because of that he became cold and more ruthless then ever, but because of his love for her - he left her be, so that she could be with the one that she loved. But she was the reason in the end why he had ended the way he did. If she would of loved him, he would of stopped being a ruthless pirate - he loved her that much."

"That still does not explain why Tabitha vanished." said Nicolas.

"Yes, that maybe true but. Even when he died his last thoughts were not of the gold or the men that he had killed. It was the women that he was in love with. Without anyone knowing, something else was placed on that gold. If there was a women that was truly heart-broken from any man that she would be taken away and never seen again." she said, her other two friends stared with wide eyes. "You don't think that is real do you? I mean that is just make-believe right?" he asked as he sweated a bit, he really hoped it was. "I have seen some pretty weird things in my life and you know that Tabitha went though that horrible brake up; she hasn't been the same since. I have this bad feeling that it is true."

"But if its true, do you think that there is a way to bring her back?" asked Stacy. Dasha shook her head. "I'm not that sure, she may be lost forever - but there is always hope, I'll ask my grandmother about it. She knows more about this stuff then I do."

**End Chapter 2**

Well that is chapter two ^_^ I hope that the story is not that weird. I must say that I just saw the latest pirates movie and it was way better then two and three. I thought that they ruined the second and third movie, but the first movie is still my favorite. Anyways will Tabitha ever find her way back home? Or will she be in love with a man that will never return her love? Well that is the question **'grin' **I did try to make this longer but I'm never good at writing long chapters. Thank you for your lovely reviews and sorry for the very long update! I hope this makes you happy.

**Next Time: Chapter 3 ~ The Cave of the Island of Isla de Muerta.**

Till next time, c'ya.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not on the Pirates of the Caribbean.

Pirates of the Caribbean © Walt Disney  
Tabitha and all other characters that are mine. © Marik's Girl

Note: Well that was fast... better then waiting a couple years for one chapter **grin**.

Start Date: 11/25/2011  
Finished Date: 11/27/2011

**Thanks to: Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, M**

**Chapter Three  
****The Cave of the Island of Isla de Muerta**

"Bad luck, very bad luck indeed."

Nicolas did not like those words; The old women that sat before them was Dasha Grandmother, a short women with long sliver-white dreadlocks with piece of jewelry in her hair and cold looking onyx eyes. Her outfit was a long white dress that reached her ankles and brown sandals on her chocolate brown feet. He never really liked this old women to much, sometimes when she talked - her eyes would turn from onyx black to pearly white... in a word? She freaked him out. "What do you mean, grandmother?" asked Dasha with concern. "If you told me what is true, then your friend is no longer in our time." said the old women in a calm voice.

"What!" Both Nicolas and Stacy shouted and Dasha eyes widen. "But that is not possible, is it? I believe in curses grandmother - but a different time?" Said the very surprised Dasha. 'What's the differences?' The other two thought at the same time. "You remember the story of Cortes, yes?"

She nodded. "And that there is a different curse on the gold that he took from those pour people." Another nod. "Well, as you may know - any women that was truly in love with a man, and was heart broken by that very man would be lost if she was to get a hold of the pirates medallion that she would vanish forever... but to where is the question that she vanished too?" She said as she looked at her granddaughter. "Has she been though a break up?" she asked. Dasha nodded her head. "Yes, at the beginning of this year. She hasn't been the same since." she explained. "I see." she paused for a moment. "As you know, Cortes was very much in love with the English women that he had met, he would of done anything for her - so that she would be his. It was also said that he wanted her to feel the heart brake that he went through, he didn't say it out load but it was said in his heart. But all the same, he still wanted her to be happy. He loved her after all, and I mean truly loved her. He had never loved another women the same way that he loved her. She was his life. But before his death, he wished that he could see her one last time. But of course that never happen. But he continues to wait for the a women that looks like his beloved."

"Continues to wait?"

"Yes, even in death. I don't want to say this but, her friend most likely looks like the his beloved and he is waiting for her."

"That's crazy! That is just impossible!" Nicolas said in anger. This women was a nut. She looked up at the boy, she could tell the pain that he was in. The pour fool was in love with Tabitha. She shook her head. "Nothing is impossible, boy. There is only the possible - for there is a reason for everything, even if it sounds crazy or not." It was Stacy time to speak up. "If what you are saying is true... is there a way to bring her back?" The old women said nothing, as if she was in thought. "There might be a way - only if she wants to come back."

"!"

"Tell me, would you do anything to get her back?" she asked. "Yes!" Nicolas said right away, he would do anything for her. The old women smirked. "Very well, it take a bit of time - but I'll have something ready for you to get the girl back."

**:::::**

"Isla de Muerta! Isla de Muerta, off the port bow!"

On deck, Barbossa moves to rail. The storm clouds are breaking up. On the horizon is a dark, omnious shape - it was Isla de Muerta - they where so very close now. He could not wait until he was alive again, to be able to feel and have pleasure... but most of all he would eat a ton of apples. He watch as the sea went moved to and fro and some of the water went up against the high cliffs. Barbossa grasps the rail with both hands, his expression changed to loathing. One of the men approaches, but is hesitant. "Orders, captain?"

"Bring her in, not too close. I won't brave the reef, not until high tide. We lay anchor before dark." The man nods his head and gives the order to the rest of the crew. Barbossa continues to stare at the cursed island. "... that is, if it first doesn't sink back down to hell from where it came."

(Cave Entrance)

They had waited until the evening before they went to the cave. Barbossa showed no expression in his eyes. With him was the group of pirates, Elizabeth was among them as well - she watched as one of the pirates gazed out at the horizon, the moon was coming out. She watched as he turned from a man to a skeleton within minutes. She was not with those pirates for very long, but she still became scared at them becoming skeletons - they maybe pirates, but still having to deal with what they were dealing with must be hard. What man could handle becoming a walking skeleton? She knew that she would be horrified if it happen to her.

The man that turned fully turned into a skeleton turned and looked at his captain. "Moonrise, captain! First night of full." said Koehler, at least that was what Elizabeth thought his name was. "Hah!" Barbossa turned to the rest of the crew. "Be mindful of pits and crevasses. Stay together." with that he grabbed a torch and goes into the cave, the pirates follow - taking Elizabeth with them.

The group keeps together under the firelight. The path leads between boulders on a slope downhill. From the echoes and the shadows, it was clear the cave system must be huge. Elizabeth was scared for her life, she was stupid enough to say that she was Elizabeth Turner and not Elizabeth Swann. When they found out that she is in fact not a Turner, her life would be in great danger - well she was in danger anyways... Elizabeth glanced over - the torches illumine caverns off to the side - she could see and edge of a mound of coins. Clearly there was more, but she was unable to see any because it was so dark. One of the pirates - Twigg - gazed upward in wonder, he moved a few feet away from the group. Barbossa grabs him as he nears a chasm.

"Careful mate. Fall down there, you'd die and miss Judgment Day - for not even the Lord himself 'ill come look for you here." Barbossa let go of him and moved on, descending down, the group would be twisting and turning, but always going down.

**:::::**

(With Jack and his crew.)

"Land HO! Land HO! LAND ho! LAND ho!"

Tabitha stopped what she was doing (She was helping Will with some ship duty) She looked up as Cotton's parrot wailed out Land Oh! She saw the faint outline of Isla de Muerta in the distance on the port side. Will became excited and jumped onto the rigging for a better look. They were finally here and he was now closer to saving Elizbeth. To be truthful, Tabitha had never seen such a place before and she wondered what was in that place. Tabitha knew that Will was happy, they were a step closer to saving his Elizabeth.

Anamaria, who was at the helm, stares at Cotton and his parrot. "How does he do that?" she asked in wonder. Jack spoke up suddenly. "They'll be anchored on the lee side. Haul your wind, and keep to the weather of the island - "

**:::::**

(Back with Barbossa and his crew)

With the flickering light of the torches, the pirates stooped low and enter the cavern - and revealed the spectacular treasure of Isla de Muerta - there are overflowing chests of coins, gold and silver ingots, jewelry, objects d'art, jade and ivory, brightly colored silks, furniture, jewels and pearls; mirrors and swords - anything and everything of value that might be carried by ship was here. Elizabeth stared in awe, she had never seen so much treasure in all her life. But something came to mind. "The curse drove you to gather this?"

Barbossa gave a curt nod. "Aye. And not a bit of it any use to us, only hoarded. But it will drive us no longer."

She stared at herself in a jewel-encrusted mirror - and then is pushed along by the pirates. ' Will, please hurry. '

**:::::**

(Again with Jack and the crew...)

Tabitha watched as Jack rowed away from the large vessel (There ship, the Interceptor) in a small long boat, heading towards the rocky shore. Will with him. Gibbs saw the worried look on her face. "What's the matter missy?" he asked, she looked up at him. "Do you think that they will be alright?" she asked. He nodded. "Aye, Jack is there. If all else fails, Jack will talk his way out." Tabitha raised her eyebrow at the last part. ' Now I wonder what that... ' "I hope your right." she said softly as she continued to look on.

As the rush of the waterfall grows louder, Will looked ahead of them. There is a black cave, right under the water level. "What's that?" asked Will.

"Depends." was the reply. "On what" question Will. "On whether the stories are all true. If they are, that's a waterfall that spills over at high tide, with a short drop to an underground lagoon. If not -" At that, the moving water tugs on the long boat, and they are being sucked in. "- well, too late." was the finished remark of Jack. The boat rushes forward, plunges into darkness - the long boat takes a harrowing drop over the short waterfall... but it then lands safely in a gorgeous underwater lagoon, floats lazily toward a sandy shore.

"Well that was a bit of a drop..." Will mumbled to himself, followed by a "Chalk one of for the stories" by Jack. Will leaps out into the water and pushes the boat to ashore. Jack get out and stands on the shore. The both of them head into the cave to find Barbossa and his crew. ' I'm almost there Elizabeth, just be safe for a bit more. '

**:::::**

"What is this?" Nicolas asked in wonder as he held up the clear vile with light blue liquid in it. He looked at Dasha's grandmother. "That will bring you back, there is a total of four. The last one is for your friend. Make sure that you drink all that is in that one vile." she said. "It will bring us back, long with Tabitha?" he said, the old women nodded. "It is tricky, but I should bring be able to send you along with your friend here and my granddaughter where Tabitha is." he nodded. As did the other two. The old women stood up with cain and all. "Clothes your eyes." They did as they were told, she closed her eyes as well.

"_Oh hearer, hear my plead. Take these ones to the lost soul that is missing..." _with those words, the teenagers vanished in a white light.

"Good luck, young ones."

**End Chapter 3**

Oooohhhh! What will happen to Tabitha's friends? Will they find her and bring her back? Or will she want to come back? Dat is the question. Yeah they are finally at the cave! I never thought I would write this so fast! yay for me ^_^ Thanks for all da reviews your da best :D

**Side Note:** I was going to wait to load this. But I thought I should just upload it anyways...

**Next Time: She is Not Elizabeth Turner?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not on the Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Pirates of the Caribbean © Walt Disney  
Tabitha and all characters that are mine. © Marik's Girl**

**Note:** This chapter is for Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

**Thanks to:** Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

**Start Date:** 11/27/2011  
**Finished Date:** 03/07/2012

**Chapter Four  
**_She is Not Elizabeth Turner?_

Elizabeth watched as she and the pirates walked into the last room - the largest room of all and there was even more treasure in this room then the others. There was treasure everywhere, including several mountains of gold coins that reached the ceiling of the cavern. But there was one spot that was bare of any treasure, in the center of the room. A hole in the ceiling lets in a column of moonlight, which illumines a stone chest - the lid pushed back, decorated with carved Aztec glyphs - filled with gold coins identical to Will's medallion. A sharp stone knife lies on the top. In front of it, buried in the sand is a skeleton... and this one doesn't look like it is going to move anytime soon, or even at all - judging by the sword in its back. A crab scurries away from it as the group approaches. Elizabeth wondered if that was the pirate that brought the cursed gold here in the first place.

Barbossa stand by the chested filled with coins. "Here we stand before the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Won by blood, it demands bloods in return." Said Barbossa; all eyes turned onto Elizabeth and she began to worry what next would happen. She saw Pintel take the stone knife from the chest and approached her. Elizabeth shrinks back away from him, fear clearly in her eyes - did he plan on killing her? Before she could make a run for it; to prates grabbed her upper arms. Pintel grins at her, then grabs her wrist. She turns her head away, and shuts her eyes tight - waiting for her death to come. Pintel raises the knife... and very carefully, uses just the sharp tip of the knife to just prick Elizabeth's finger. One tiny red drop of blood appeared and drips down onto the medallion.

Elizabeth open her eyes shocked and surprised.

"What did you expect? Were all gentlemen here, right and proper." said Pintel, all the pirates laughed at this; Elizabeth hardly doubt that. They stopped laughing when Barbossa towards them and takes the bloody medallion, he then turns to Elizabeth and grin at her. "You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" he asked her. She shook her head no. His grin widen. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." What is with him and apples? It seem that was the only thing that he talk about - beside the curse of course. She watched as Barbossa approached the chest, which was shining in the moonlight. "What was begun by blood, let blood now end!" Barbossa said, he then tossed the gold medallion onto the others. The pirates tense, waiting - a long beat. They all looked at each other, and then at themselves. "Did it Work?" asked Koehler. "I don't feel no different." said Deadeye. "How can we tell?" asked Jacoby in a stupid manner. Barbossa rolls his eyes and draws his pistol and _shoots_ the pirate next to him, who just happen to be Jacoby - square in the chest. Jacoby reacts in shock and grabs his chest. "You're not dead." said Koehler. "No..." Jacoby began, but he then realized that Barbossa had shot him. "He _shot_ me!" he shouted. "It didn't work! The curse is still upon us!" yelled Twigg.

Why had the curse not been lifted? It made no sense... he then turns to Elizabeth and walked up to her. "You! Maid. Your father - what was his name!" she stayed silent. He grabs her upper arms roughly and growls at her and she winched. "Was your father William Turner!" he damned. She took this time to smile before answering him. "No." The pirates cried out in alarm. Barbossa gathers himself, getting his rage under steely control. "Where is his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child who is the real owner of the medallion, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner! Where?" she stayed silent once more; he let go of her and slapped her hard across the face, send her sprawling onto the ground. She groaned at the pain. She could not believe that he slapped her, she had never been slapped before - but she should not expect anything else from a pirate.

Jacoby turns to Pintel and points a finger at him. "You brought us the wrong person!" he said in a angry tone his voice. "She had the medallion! She's the right age. And she said that her name was Turner!" Pintel explained. Twigg then looked over at his captain with a angry look on his face. "You brought us here for nothing?" Barbossa whirls around his back now facing Elizabeth. "If you have sailed with Morgan for ten years like I have, you'd know not to question me!" he said with a growl as he narrowed his eyes. Elizabeth sits up slowly, watching as the pirates argue among themselves, for a moment she was unnoticed. Suddenly, a scabbard comes down, right above her. Startled, Elizabeth looks up - and was surprise at what she saw, it was Will! He was on the top of the mound of coins, reaching down with his scabbard for to grab onto. Elizabeth quickly leans forward, and takes the bloodied medallion from the pile of gold; she then reached over and grabs the scabbard, and Will pulls her up...

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Any more talk, and I'll chain ye to a cannon and send ye to the watery depths!" shouted Barbossa; all the pirates stayed silent. Barbossa then frown, did he just hear coins falling? He looks overs his shoulder and saw the girl and a boy that he had not seen before on top of the treasure stack. Thinking fast, Will grabbed a large shield and flings them forward - the two of them ride on the shield down the down the mountain of coins on the far side, sliding though a small a small opening... "What are you waiting for! After them!" shouted Barbossa

:::::

After they slide though the entrance, loose coins from their slide come in and blocked the entrance. Elizabeth jumps up, picking up a sliver platter in her hand, thinking that it was one of Barbossa's men and _tried_ to swing it at the so called pirate - who just so happen to be Jack Sparrow. But before she could do any damage, he catches her. She then notice who took a hold her and gasped. (He had let go of her by now.) "You!" she shouted as she pointed a finger at him. "Me?" he asked innocently. She narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips. "You're in league with Barbossa!" she said clearly annoyed. How she came up with that Jack would never know... "No I'm... rescuing you." he said. Elizabeth gave him a dumbfounded looked - she could not comprehend what he just said, Captain Jack Sparrow was here to save her? "You!"

Will gains his foot in the rubble. "Miss Swann! Were here to rescue you!" explained Will; then all three of them hear foot steps approaching. "It's going badly!"

"This way!" Jack said as all three of them raced toward the bit of moonlight...

:::::

Tabitha felt like something bad was going to happen soon; the reason why, she had no idea. "_MARIA_" her head shot up; did she just here something inside her head? She shook her head - she just had to be imaging things so she went back to scrubbing the deck. "_MY MARIA!_" ' Okay, I know I just heard something! And who is Maria? ' she thought to herself. "_COME TO ME, MY LOVE._" Tabitha's eyes dimmed and she stopped what she was doing all together and stood up to her full height and then walked over to the rail of the ship, no one seemed to notice her as placed her hands on the rail. Mr. Gibbs just happen to look up and see her at the rail and was about to walk towards her and then his eyes when she jumped over the rail.

"Miss Anderson!" he yelled as he rushed to the railing and looked down and saw that she had not hurt herself one bit and she was swimming towards the caves. "Miss, get back here!" but she paid no mind to him. ' This does not look good. '

:::::

( Back with Will, Jack and Elizabeth )

The three of them are climbing up a dark crevasse that leads out onto the island. Will takes Elizabeth's hand into his own, helping her get across places that she had a hard time with. "I'm glad we got here in time." Will said with a sigh of a relief, even though they were still in the caves.. he was glad to have Elizabeth close to him. "Truthfully – you were a bit late..." she explained, since they did prick her finger... although, she though they would of killed her and she was glad that she was getting out of here now. "Te trick isn't getting here, its getting away." Jack piped in and as soon as he said those words, they heard the yells of Barbossa's pirates coming closer, so they did the next best thing - they ran.

:::::

The three of them raced though the rocks, (Will helping Elizabeth when needed.) the sound of there pursuers close behind then; then sudden Jack stops. Elizabeth turns over and looks over to him. "Come one! We have to get out of here!" what was Jack doing? "No. This won't work - I'll stay behind, and fight them. You go on." he said. Will turned around this time and the teenagers stared at him with shock on there faces. Will got over his shock and narrowed his eyes at Jack. "No." he said in a firm tone. "I'll lead them them way." he said once more. As they argued the pirates continued to come closer. "Go to the opposite end of the island and signal the ship. I'll keep 'em busy."

"Are you sure? Jack this is not something you have to do." Will said with a frown. Jack only nodded. "I'm sure. When you've led the kind of life that I have, there are debts that must be paid. Maybe I can balance the scales a little." Jack explain. Will nods his head, he hesitates for a second... then he gave Jack his sword, so that he now has two swords - one in each hand. Elizabeth gives Jack a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." Then the run towards the exit, leaving Jack behind.

Jack had watched them for a moment before he turned to face the pirates. He sticks the two swords into the ground and then leans casually against a rock. The group of pirates race around the corner, with cutlasses drawn, ready to fight... but Jack only raises his hand.

"I invoke the right of parlay, according to the code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew."

**End Chapter Four**

Finally chapter four is done * dances * Review please! XD

_**Next Time: The Deal**_


End file.
